Come Over
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: A tough case makes Shawn tell Lassiter how he feels. THIS IS SLASH. R&R! Enjoy.
1. A heart's song

A/N: Hey yall. This is my second Shassie story. The last one was Psychic My Ass, got some pretty good feed back, so here we go again. This one was inspired by a song called: _Come Over by Kenny Chesney. _It's a really good Shassie song, and it got me to thinking. Anywho hope you like it. Please review, if you read. :) **PS: I wanna play a little game as well. All throught the story, I will be working in the names of country songs, into the mix. Your job is to find them. At the end the first person able to list the all the songs, and their artist, will win a gift fic. My only rule is, that the gift fic must be Shassie, cause thats all I can write. The rest will be up to you! Oh there will only be one song per chapter. **

**Title: Come Over**

**Type: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M. **

**Summary: Shawn is finally brave enough to make a move with Lassiter. Only to have Lassiter shoot him down. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych! Or any songs. :)**

**Chapter count: Idk yet, I'll let ya know.**

**Warning! talk of sexual abuse, and child death ahead!**

_**Come Over**_

It was a tough case, brutal really. A three year old boy was found dead, in the woods, half mile from his home. Telling the parents, was hands down, the hardest thing I've ever done. Knowing your child is dead is harsh, but knowing he was mudered in the most perverse way possible is unbareable. It makes my stomace churn, and I never even met the boy. Their neighbor, a normal looking fifty's something man, was the bastard that robbed the child of not only his life, but his innocence. It took everything in my power as a person, and a cop, not to put a bullet in his skull. He was going away forever, to rot in a cell, then in hell, for his crimes.

I signed my name to the last page of this nightmare, and closed the file. I leaned back in my chair, and it moaned and groaned under me. I rubbed my hand across my face, as if trying to banish this whole damm week away. The station was empty, lifeless and quite. Everyone with a brain, was at home, sleeping in their warm beds. Pressed up against the soft body, of the one that loves them. I glanced at my watch, and it glared 11:23pm back at me. I sighed heavily to myself, and snatched the thin file, that held the details of the grisly demise of a child, and stood. I began the short walk to the exit, and my back protested the movement. I massaged the sore area, with my equally tired fingers. I was almost out of the building, when I ran smack into someone. I stumbled slightly, and cursed under my breath. I glared at the unknown person.

"What the hell" I grumbled. Looking at him.

"Sorry Lass." Shawn said looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Spencer what are you doing here so late?" I asked.

I wasn't angry, just confused. This case had been just as hard for him, as it was for the rest of us. Maybe harder, who knows. He is always so closed off. Never really sharing meaningful personal details, about himself. Sure you may know every stupid eighties movie he has seen, or his favorite furit. But when it comes to the real hard hitting, at the core stuff, your clueless.

He looked down at his feet, then back up at me. The wacky 'I know something you don't' gleam that is always in his eyes, has taken the night off. Pain is left behind, pain and fear. They don't seem to shine as bright. It upsets me more than it should.

"Couldn't sleep. Knew you'd still be here." He said simply.

"I was just about to leave. Your having trouble sleeping?" I asked unable to stop the worry, from dripping into my voice.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed. "Yeah, having a little trouble shaking this one off. Don't worry though, I always bounce back." He muttered giving me a weak smile.

I nodded. "Look if you want to go get some food, and talk thats cool." I offered. I wasn't sure why, but It seemed like he didn't want to be alone. Truth be told, nor did I.

He shook his head. "No Lassie, thats alright buddy. Your tired, go home." He said, heading for the door. I walked with him, and we stepped out into the salty, night air. There was a light cool breeze, that felt nice.

"Your sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said. He began to walk down the dark sidewalk.

"You walked here?" I said a tad louder than I meant to.

He turned and shot me a smirk. "Yes, It's not that far Lass." He said.

I growled softly. "Get in the car Spencer." I said walking towards my crown vic. I didn't wait for an anwser, but I heard him following. We climbed in, and I pulled the car out onto the road. I figured he would ramble on like a nervous child, but to my suprise, he stayed quite. It wasn't an unnatural quite, that fell between us. It seemed almost normal, reasonable really. The only thing that bothered me about his silence, was that it felt heavy. I knew that the dark, and twisted events of the week, were running wild, and free in that wonder filled mind of his. Having thoes ugly thoughts come after you is normal, but if they are allowed to chatch you, they won't ever let you go. They will drag you down into a dingy-rayless world, were all there is to feel, is pain. As annoying as Spencer is, I just couldn't take never seeing that mystical shining little glem in thoes hazle eyes. Not that I spend tons of time gazing into them, It's a reasonable amount really.

I jerked the wheel, and turned in his drive way. I killed the motor, and gave him a sideways glance. He was staring at his hands, like they held the secret to life itself.

"I can't get his face out of my head Lassie." He said so softly, that I almost missed it. He wouldn't look at me. He kept his gaze on his fingers.

I sighed slightly. "Kids make it harder Shawn, always do, always will." I placed my hand on his shoulder, gave it a small squeeze, then let it drop.

He finally faced me. His eyes were a brilliant gold, mixed with a hearty dose of empathy. "So it won't get any better, ever?" He asked sadly.

"Nope."I said point blank. I badly wanted to sugar coat it, for him. However lying to him didn't seem right either.

"That is so depressing" he muttered.

I nodded. "I know, but life is to short to dwell on it." I said.

He scrutinized me for a long moment. "Your right, life is short." He whispered. "Wasted so much time being afraid, so terrified of what you'd think." He rambled, turning his whole body to face me better.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I said carefully. I watched him as if he was about to smack me.

He chuckled for the first time in a week. "So oblivous." He shook his head slightly. "Don't understand why my heart demands only you, but hey the heart won't lie." He said turning serious again.

"Spencer." I said trying to put a stop to this.

He shook his head quickly. "Lassie please just hear me out." He begged. "Just stowe the hetro freak out, that I know is coming, and listen. I know this makes positively no since, trust me that I know But there is something here!" He gestered between us. I can feel it every time you walk into the room. It's like I can feel the humming of your y-your, dammit I can't think of the fucking word, but you know what I mean. I know you feel it too, but for some oddball reason you just let it go!" He yelled excitedly.

"So your saying..you l-"

"I love you Carlton." He said simply, and busted out laughing. "Holy crap I said it, man that felt GREAT!" "I LOVE you Lassie!" He said again threw a fit of giggles.

Before I could even begin to say a single word, he was across the console, and had his lips pressed softly to mine. His lips moved softly against mine. I was so caught up, that I found myself kissing back. He pulled back, and grinned. "Wowza!, ok I'm gonna go now, cause I know that was a LOT to take in, but call me later?" He posed it as a question.

"I'm not calling you Shawn, look im sorry, but I just don't care about you like that." I said softly. My heart ached when his face fell. I didn't want to hurt him, that was never something a person wants.

"B-but you kissed back." He said, the pain clear in his voice.

I sighed. "You kind of blind sided me, look it's late, please just get out. This isn't real, your just confused because of this case. After some rest you'll be back to hating me, like before." I said.

He got out, and shut the door. "I've never hated you Lass, and I never will." He stated, then turned and walked inside. I watched him go with an odd feeling. My lips still tingled from his stolen kiss. I sighed heavily, and drove home to my waiting cold bed.

(Fin)

(For Now)

(Don't panic, there will be more.)

**A/N: **Ok what did you think. It's kind of a rough start, but It shall get better, at least I hope. LOL Anywho REVIEW please! It's the life source for my musey, so don't let it die! OH and did you find the name of the country song? P.S. Come Over dosen't count :P Love yalls.


	2. A broken heart, needs a lonesome dove

A/N: Hey yall. This is my second Shassie story. The last one was Psychic My Ass, got some pretty good feed back, so here we go again. This one was inspired by a song called: _Come Over by Kenny Chesney. _It's a really good Shassie song, and it got me to thinking. Anywho hope you like it. Please review, if you read. :) **PS: I wanna play a little game as well. All throught the story, I will be working in the names of country songs, into the mix. Your job is to find them. At the end the first person able to list the all the songs, and their artist, will win a gift fic. My only rule is, that the gift fic must be Shassie, cause thats all I can write. The rest will be up to you! Oh there will only be one song per chapter. Please send you guesses in a PM. Thanks :)**

**Title: Come Over**

**Type: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M. **

**Summary: Shawn is finally brave enough to make a move with Lassiter. Only to have Lassiter shoot him down. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych! Or any songs. :)**

**Chapter count: Idk yet, I'll let ya know.**

_**Warning! Sad Shawn ahead!**_

_**Come Over.**_

My icebox for a bed, seemed to grow even colder as the hours crawled by. I glared at the wide awake clock, and it smirked 3am back at me. I had already tried everything I could think of, to help myself sleep. I drank an entire glass of warm milk, it did nothing for me, but make me full. I took a long hot shower, and that only seemed to perk me up. Finally I turned the tv onto the crime channel, hoping I could bore myself to sleep. I think Spencer's kiss frazzled my brain, cause I forgot that i'm a cop. Before I knew it I was caught up in deadly women mini-thon. Eventally I gave up trying, and just let the insomnia keep me. I fought to keep my mind off Spencer, but my tradior for a brain wasn't having it. I couldn't help thinking of how hurt he looked when I shot him down.

"It's not like I was totally uncompassionate, I was kind of delicate." I mused

I tossed onto my back, and stared at the fan blades spinning adove me. I mean I didn't shoot him when he kissed me. As soon as my head thought about the kiss, my fingers fluttered to my lips absentmindly. I could still feel the feathery touch of his lips against mine. It was as if his ghost was here, making sure I never forgot, that velvety caress. I still can't figure out what possessed me to kiss him back. Even if it was for as short a moment, as it was. There was even this tiny, and I'm talking microscopic, part of me that wanted to relent to him. Truth be told, if I was being completely honest, the man scared the hell out of me. Shawn is the type of person, that could utterly take you over. He wouldn't stop until you were absolutely his. He didn't even relise the power he had, that just made him all the more tantalizing. He wasn't bad looking either. Again, just because it's honesty time, he is fucking adorable. With that smile, and that hunky tanned, taunt skin. His eyes were a captivating, cylde-a-scope of colors. Bright emerald mixed with hints of olive, and honey tones. Sometimes there would even be the brilliant specks of orange, sprinkled in with the other hues. He was enchanting really, like a mexcian sunset. Full of fire, and life.

"God dammit, Spencer! What the hell are you doing to me." I growled into my pillow. I gave it a light punch, to make my point.

"Great now Im talikng to myself, like a hysterical loon." I muttered. It was better than the quite at least. I glanced at the clock again, and it read 4:35.

"Wonderful, just fucking great. Gotta be at work in four hours!" I grunted out loud, giving up. I was climbing the preverbaly walls, and it was getting me no where. I threw the blankets back, and got up. I changed out of my sleepware, into a suit, then went to make coffee. I stumbled into the kitchen, and flipped on the light. I snatched open the cabnit, and saw the tin of grounds.

"Good morning beautiful." I muttered, to it. I spooned in extra, then added the water. I hit the button, and it growled awake, spitting the magical lquid into the pot. I went about making some breakfast, and waited for the sun to come up.

~X~

_Shwan's POV. Next Morning._

I snuggled more into the blanket, and spooned another mouth full of pineapple upside down cake ice cream, into my mouth. I sniffed back the dribble, that promised to spill out of my red nose. _Lonesome Dove_ played on the TV. It's the perfect 'I'm heartbroken and need to cry' movie. It's amazingly long, and everyone dies. Perfect! Besides you can never go wrong with Robert Duvall, and Tommy Lee Jones.

"That's right Caption you take Gus back to Texas, keep your promise!" I wailed at the tv. I stuffed another scoop, of the ice cream down my pie hole.

"You loved him so much, never got to tell him." I sniffed again. "Stupid indian shot him, had to die all legless, and stuff."

A wayward tear slipped down my face, and I rubbed it away quickly. I heard the bell, on Psych's door, chime happily. "Were closed" I choked out. I heard heavy footsteps, and turned. Gus stood there with a horrified look on his face.

"Shawn oh my gosh, are you alright! I haven't seen you like this since Buffy went off the air." He said taking a seat on the couch next to me. He glanced at the tv, and groaned.

"_Lonesome Dove_, Shawn you know what that movie does to you!" He said not even letting me speak.

I set the ice cream down, and ran my hand over my face. "I know." I said said in a sad voice.

He sighed, and set his hand on my shoulder. "What happen man?" He asked, softly.

I sniffed again. "Got kicked in the heart by a Lassie horse." I muttered

"What, Lassiter kick you? I'm gonna beat his ass!" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Gus, calm down! He didn't touch me. I told him how I felt, and he shot me down." I said, another tear slipped out. He sat back down, and tossed his arm around my shoulder. He gave me a light hug.

"I'm sorry dued, but how did you expect?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, Him to grab me, and ride me off into the sunset." I shot, falling back onto the couch, with a thump.

"Does that ever happen in real life?" He asked.

"Guess not." I sniffed softly. "I hate feeling like this Gus. I don't want to love him, never did. Don't understand why my stupid heart fell in love with his, stupid Lassie face! Makes no damm since. Can't stop it, don't fucking understand it, but can't stop it. Wish I could, so bad." I spoke. I hid my face in my hand, as a few more tears leaked out. I felt Gus, rubbed my back softly.

"I know man, I know." He muttered smoothly.

I raised back up. "Lets go get some jerk chicken, I cant sit here, and mope all day." Giving him a weak watered smile.

He nodded. "You know that's right." He said giving me a fist bump. We made our way out the door.

~X~

_Lassiter's PoV At the staiton._

I walked into the station. I felt like I had twenty ton advil's on my feet. Not getting a wink of sleep, was being to take it tole, and It wasn't even 9am yet. I took another long pull of my coffee, and sat down at my desk. I felt O-Hara's eyes on me, and fought against the snap that was on the tip of my tounge.

"You look like crap!" She said without shame.

"Thank you O-Hara, that makes me feel fantastic." I said shooting her a hard look.

"I-I, I mean you look good, but you know, you just look tired, thats all I meant." She sputtered out.

I sighed. "Didn't sleep well, had a lot on my mind." I muttered, letting her off the hook.

She smiled softly. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, with a sugar sweet, voice.

"Not really." I said staring at a piece of paperwork. My eyes burned with fatigue, so reading the words was impossible. Not that it mattered, case was over with.

"So you kind of do?" She asked, trying to seem tranquil.

I looked at her. "Shawn, kissed me." I said. My lips tingled lightly, as a reminder.

Her eyes went wide. "Finally!" She yelled, clapping her hand together in joy.

My jaw dropped. "You knew, he had feeling for me?" I asked shocked, and sort of pissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you really didn't know? So what did you do. Did you ask him out?" She bounced in her seat, like a child waiting for candy.

"No I did not ask him out, and I really didn't know." I said rasing my voice a tad.

"God you really are clueless, so what did you do?" She asked, her face falling a bit.

I sighed. "I shot him down." I muttered.

"Carlton!" She gasped. "Why would you do that, Don't you like him?"

"I never really thought about it until, lastnight." I groaned. I rubbed my tired eyes, with my thumbs.

"Did you at least be nice about it. He really cares about you, ya know." She asked in a small voice.

"I was delicate, but he still seemed pretty broken up. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I was just a little taken-a-back." I said feeling like an ass all over again.

"How do you feel about him?" She asked like she was talking to a suspect.

"I don't know, but I do know that I feel something for him. I just need time to think about it." I whispered.

"When he kissed you, did you kiss back?" She asked.

"Yes, at first, then I kind of spazzed, and told him to get out of my car." I anwsered.

She nodded. "How did it make you feel?" She asked again.

"Like kissing the sun. I was on fire, and slightly light headed."

"MMMhmmmm." She voiced. "Call Shawn, talk to him, or you'll regret it forever." She added. She stood, and walked away leaving me alone, with my thoughts.

(FIN)

(FOR NOW!)

**A/N: **Ok I know it's short, but what did ya think? Did you find the song? Thanks for your comments. It got you this chapter! So review more. :) Love yall. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. A heart gets a call

A/N: Hi everybody. Know it's been awhile. Not feeling very happy. The cousin I grew up with was found dead the other day, they think he was mudered. (Sadly not kidding) This chapter may not be very good, but I'm gonna try. Thanks as always for your reviews, and tips. I'm not the best at spelling and stuff, but I really enjoy the freedom that writting brings. I will try, and be more careful. Hope you like this chapter. **PS: I wanna play a little game as well. All throught the story, I will be working in the names of country songs, into the mix. Your job is to find them. At the end the first person able to list the all the songs, and their artist, will win a gift fic. My only rule is, that the gift fic must be Shassie, cause thats all I can write. The rest will be up to you! Oh there will only be one song per chapter. **

**Title: Come Over**

**Type: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M. **

**Summary: Shawn is finally brave enough to make a move with Lassiter. Only to have Lassiter shoot him down. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych! Or any songs. :)**

**Chapter count: Idk yet, I'll let ya know.**

_**Come Over.**_

_Later that day, Lassiter's POV_

O-Hara's words haunted me for the rest of the day. I could still hear that sweet bell like tone, ringing in my ears. She was right, as always. Knowing that you should do something, and doing something were two vastly different things. I wanted to call him, but I honestly didn't know what to say. What can you say to make someone's heartbreak less painfull, when you're the one who broke it? His agony twisted face flashed in my head, and a heavy wave of guilt washed over me.

I sighed roughily and took a swig of my beer. The dark amber colored liquid burned slightly. I relished in the small torment and washed down the rest in one gulp. I grunted softly at the feeling. I glanced around at my living room. The walls were painted a dull brown, and were void of life. There were no pictures of cherished loved ones. No frumpy art, or silly nick-nacks. In fact the only shelf quailty thing I had was, that stupid Psych snow globe Spencer gave me. It sat alone, and dust covered on my kitchen counter. I hadn't the heart to throw it away. Sure I hate snow globs, but It was the first christmas gift I was given in a while. Everything in my house was boring and tame. Nothing really personal or significant. There was a complete and utter lack of substance, just like my life. I had nothing going for me, but my job. What's the use of working so hard if there is nothing to show for it. Sure I have a nice car, and a fairly decent home, but no one to share it with. It would be wonderful to come home to a warm face, and soft kiss everynight. Could that person I've waited so long for, be Shawn? He made me feel psychotic sometimes. One moment he'd be so annoying, that I'd be ploting his demise. Then in the same moment he'd do something amazing, and have me patting him on the back. It's a very strange torture, that I kind of like.

"So this is what going bat shit crazy feels like. Always wondered where the term came from, guess now I know." I said to no one. I snatched the phone off my coffee table, and dialed his number. The ringing was the loudest sound I think I've ever heard. Finally I heard Shawn's voice.

_"Hey it's Shawn Spencer, the famous super sensitive mystic. I am unable to come to the phone for one of four reasons. One: The spirts gave me a headache with all their chatting, and I'm taking a nap. Two: I'm out somewhere with Gus, so he won't let me anwser the phone. Three: I'm busy working a case with the Scooby Gang. Ha! Lassie would totaly be Fred! Four: I'm dead. So yeah leave your name number, and a small message, and I'll call ya back. Well unless number four has happened, never mind you're smart enough to know that, bue bye!"_

I shook my head softly, and waited for the beep. I sounded in my head, and I took a deep breath.

"Hey Spen-Shawn it's Lassiter, guess you already picked that up by the sound of my voice and all. Anyway I know that I said I wasn't going to call you, but I-I just can't stop thinking about you." I whispered into the phone.

"I don't know what any of this means, but sitting here climbing the walls is getting me know where. I'm really sorry about the way I acted but to be honest, you kind of scared the hell out of me." I paused to take a breath.

"Look I'm no good at this crap, but- just call me back Shawn, please. Bye." I said. I slammed the phone down, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Guess It was a waiting game now.

_Shawn's POV_

Gus and I sat in the setting sun, with a giant box of Jerk Chicken and a pineapple smoothie. There was a warm wind rolling off the waves, and the gulls were squaking happily. I watched a few kids running, splashing, and playing in the chilly blue Pacific water. Their laughing was so full of happiness, as they enjoyed their silly games. It was like the world knew I was hurting, and this was it's attempt to make me feel better. Gus laughed as some chunky boy who was trying to catch a little blond girl , got knocked over by a wave. I glared at him half-hearted.

"Dued! That wasn't funny. The little man just got cock blocked by mother nature!" I said watching as the boy spit up a mouth full of the salty water. I winced in sympathy "Keep on trucking little guy!" I yelled at him. He shot me a thumbs up, and took off after her again.

Gus shot me a look. "Whatever Shawn that was gelastic!" He said poping a hunk of chicken in to his mouth.

"Ummmm what...the...hell?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gelastic. It means: inclined to laugh from. Shawn!" He said over around a bite of the spicy food.

"Why do you know these thing?" I groaned.

"It's common knowledge." He shot back.

"Ummmmm no it's really not! But that's why you're my best friend. You know things no one else knows, and my cool point sky rocket cause you're black." I grinned at him.

He laughed. "That's whats up!" He yelled. "You feeling any better?" He asked.

I sighed. "A little bit, but it still feels like someone punched me in the heart." I said with a sad smile.

"Sorry man, but hey at least now you know for sure. You don't have to live forever thinking what if." He said patting me on the back.

"I think it was better when I still had hope. Even if is was as teensy-weensy, as the food in that stupid French restraunt your mom drug us too that one time! It was just an itty-bitty little glimmer of hope, that he just might love me back, but It let me sleep at night. Stupid right?" I said

He shook his head. "No Shawn wanting the person you love, to love you back isn't stupid. There is always hope." He said.

I nodded. My phone buzzed in from my pants, and I struggled to fish it out. By the time I reached it, the buzzing had stopped. I glanced at the face, and my heart kind of stopped working. Lassie's name flashed on my phone, and the message icon was blinking.

"It's Lassie." I remarked softly forgetting how to breath. My usual dexterous fingers became clumsy and graceless, as I fumbled with the buttons. Finally hit the right button, so I hugged the phone to my ear quickly. Gus looked at me, with wide eyes.

"What's he saying?" He asked.

"SHHHHHHH!" I hissed. Lassiter's smooth voice speaking stumbling words, filled up my ear and trickled into my heart. He was getting all butter tongued trying to apolige to me. Butter tongued? Thats a thing right?

"Holy crap!" I shut my phone, and jumped to my feet.

"What?" Gus asked loud.

"Buddy I gotta go, looks like there might be hope after all."

Gus held out his hand, so I helped him to his feet. He grinned. "Good luck Shawn" He said.

I smirked. " Gus please! I don't need luck I got them moves like jagger." I said trying to sound cocky.

He wasn't fooled. "Your hand is a little moist." He said simply letting my hand go.

"Yeah it does that when I freaking the fuck out." I remarked rubbing it down my pants. I turned and began running up the beach towards my bike.

"Call me later"! Gus called behind me.

"Will do!" I yelled back. I jumped on my bike, and went to get my guy.

(Fin)

(For Now)

A/N: Ok I know it was short, but I really hope you liked it. P.s Can you find the song? Anywho hit the pretty little review button. :) Oh If you found any spelling mistakes, you can suck it cause it's 4am! LOL!


	4. A heart that forever hopes, will win

A/N: Thanks for your kind words and prayers. Glad you liked the last chapter. Oh, I have done something I said I would never do. *dun dun dun!* I got myself a beta! Her name is **XXSpade'sAce. **I don't think that's her real name, but who am I to judge? :P I never wanted one, but she wanted the job. (She is so not getting paid! LOL) I read her profile cause I do my homework, and it turns out we have a lot in common. So give her a hand. Anyway, we are coming to the end of our story. Only one or two more chapters.

**PS: I wanna play a little game as well. All throughout the story, I will be working in the names of country songs into the mix. Your job is to find them. At the end, the first person able to list the all the songs and their artists will win a gift fic. My only rule is that the gift fic must be Shassie, cause that's all I can write. The rest will be up to you! Oh, there will only be one song per chapter. Please PM me your guesses!**

**Title: Come Over**

**Type: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M. **

**Summary: Shawn is finally brave enough to make a move with Lassiter, only to have Lassiter shoot him down. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych! Or any songs. :)**

**Chapter count: Idk yet, I'll let ya know.**

**Beta: XXSpade'sAce **

_**Come Over.**_

_Shawn's PoV_

I pulled my bike into Lassie's drive way and cut the motor. I snatched the helmet off and tossed it on the seat. My heart pounded and my hands shook slightly. My knees felt clumsy and weak like a newborn pony trying to walk for the first time. I made it to his door without doing a face plant on the bright red rocks that led the way. I knocked on the door rapidly, and the race horse in my chest kicked into over drive.

"Pathetic." I whispered to myself. I waited for what seemed like forever for him to come to the door, but finally it opened with a faint squeak. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. We just stood there looking at each other, no one making a move or a sound. I saw no surprise on his face, but there was a gleam flowing in his amazingly blue eyes. It was hope, blinding, beautiful, Juliet level hope. Never in the entire time I spent loving the man in front of me had I ever been so swept away by him. All the words that I wanted to say were banished by the magic floating in the air between us. This was our moment, the moment I'd been waiting for since the day I'd met him. I took in every astonishing detail, locking it away in my mind. I wanted to remember everything. That look in his eyes, the small ghost of a smile on those lips, everything. This would always be the best day of my life, no matter what happened.

"Guess you got my message?" he asked, breaking the spell.

I couldn't stop the grin. "Yeah I got it. Can I come in?" I asked, unable to keep the fear from my voice. It's not like my whole life was riding on this moment or anything.

He nodded and stepped aside to let me pass. I flew past him and took a seat on his couch. He shut the door softly and took the spot next to me. The last time I was in this spot, Drimmer has tried to end us both. This was way better. I thought I was more afraid now than I was then.

"Talk." I demanded, not leaving any room for question.

He took a deep, calming breath. "Shawn, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I just never thought about you in that way before you kissed me."

"And now that you've had time to think?" I asked. He placed his hand on mine and my breath hitched.

"Well, you still drive me bonkers, but be that as it may, when it comes down to it, you have always been right there for me. Always on my side, so devoted it's unreal. Y-you take my breath away Shawn. I want to be with you, but I'm scared." He said.

" I know you're scared hell, I'm little girl scared myself. But I've always been on your side, Lass, that's the thing that will never change. I can't promise anything. I'll probably always make you nutty, but hey, I make everyone a little crazy. What I can say is that I will spend every day you will have me trying my best to make you happy." I said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that. I want to give us a shot." He said. I moved in a little.

"Oh yeah?" I asked softly. I stopped just a breath away from his lips and looked into those breathtaking eyes of his.

"Yes." he whispered, staying where he was.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Kiss me." I said, just as soft. He didn't make me wait another second. His lips were on mine in a flash. The world faded away; all that was left was us. He claimed me as his own, using his lips as an unseen brand. We danced together in the wonderful dance that was love. My lungs burned with the need for air, but my need for him won out. I held him to me for as long as I could stand it. Finally I broke the touch and gasped for air.

"My God Lassie! I'm never letting you go, not ever. Oh and do you know how much a sky writer costs?" I remarked between breaths.

He chuckled and ran his big hands up my arms. "Why?"

"Cause I want to love you out loud! I want the whole world to know that you're all mine!" I grinned.

He kissed me again. "You're crazy, but I like it." He said with a smile.

"Gus is gonna freak! Ohhhhhhhh, and my dad is going to be as red as a tomato. And Jules will fan girl squeal so hard, that geek chicks everywhere will forever be shamed. And the chief...oh crap, the chief! What are we going to do about her?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I'll handle Karen, don't worry." He said.

I nodded. "So you're cool with telling everyone?" I asked, a tad surprised.

"Yes. Just because I was unsure at first doesn't mean that I was ashamed of you. I just had to come to grips with my feelings for you. Now that I know that I'm sure about us, I'll stick by it. You shouldn't have to hide for me. Love isn't meant to be hidden away. It won't be easy, but nothing significant ever is." He said, cupping my jaw. My body gave a tremble and he smirked.

"Love you so freaking much." I whispered. He pulled me into his arms and just held me there. I fell asleep to the soft thud of his heart.

_One year later. Lassiter's POV_

Shawn and I had been together for a full year today. That was why I was fighting to peel this prickly fruit. I had been planning this surprise party, with the help of Guster and O-Hara, for over two weeks now. Keeping anything a secret from Shawn seemed impossible, but we somehow managed to pull it off. Getting him away from our home was the toughest part. That was Guster's job today. He wasn't allowed to bring him within a mile of our place until four. I had asked Shawn to move in with me only ten weeks into our dating. He surprised me by saying yes.

"Where do you want me to put the cake?" O-Hara asked, carrying the specially made pineapple shaped and flavored cake.

"Put it on the table next to the churros." I said, coming to take a look at the thing. I smiled at her. "He is going to love this."

She nodded. "What else do we need to get done?"

I pursed my lips. "I still need to pick up the jerk chicken, pineapple rum, and Shawn's gift. Can you stay here and put up the streamers, then blow up the balloons?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a grin.

"Thanks." I said, heading towards the door. I stepped outside and took a deep breath of the salty air. The gulls were singing loudly and the sun was blazing down around me. It was a perfect day for a party. I got in my car and headed for the shop. After picking up the chicken I had preordered the week before, I swung by and grabbed two bottles of Shawn's favorite pineapple rum. I only had one stop left to make. I pulled my car into parking lot of Sam's Rings and cut the motor. I hopped out of the car and jogged in. A pretty brunette with bright green eyes and rose red, plump cheeks smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Amber. Welcome to Sam's Rings. How can I help you?" The brown ringlets in her hair bounced as she talked, and she had a genuine gleam in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to pick up a ring, it should be under the name Lassiter." I said, returning her smile.

She nodded and typed quickly on a keyboard. "Lassiter...Lassiter...where are you?" She muttered to herself, lightly chewing on her bottom lip.

I smiled to myself. She was cute in a dorky kind of way. "Aha! Lassiter, there you are." She grinned at me. "I'll just go fetch it from the back." She said, leaving me alone. I glanced at a few of the other glittering bands. Some were bright gold spotted with diamonds, full of flash and shine. Others were simple silver bands with classic markings. They were all lovely in their own way, but only one had jumped out at me.

"So, an engagement ring, huh?" Amber asked, placing a small, fuzzed black box down on the counter.

"Yep, finally found the one I'm ready to spend forever with. Why wait?" I shrugged, opening the little box. The band was utterly perfect. It was a thick silver ring with copper checks around it. It was stunning and out of the ordinary, just like the man I intended on giving it too.

"That's a huge loss of some fine man butt. Ladies everywhere will be heartbroken." She said with a wink.

I chuckled. "They will manage." I smirked, heading for the door.

She laughed. "Good luck. Hope he says yes." She waved.

I glanced back. "Me too. Nice meeting you, Amber."

"Nice meeting you as well, Mr. Lassiter." I got in my car and made my way home, to finish getting everything ready.

**(FIN)**

**(More SOON!)**

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update for something so short. My musey is kind of dying. It has been a rough couple of weeks for me. You guys are the only thing keeping it alive! So yeah Love ya'll. More soon and it will be better. :) PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Oh! and please give a GIANT hand to my beta **XXSpade'sAce** - She had to wade through a lot of crap. :) You rock lady!


	5. Two heart become forever, one

A/N: Hello ya'll. Thanks for all the nice reviews & tips. This is the final chapter! Yay! Thanks again for following along with me! LOVE y'all. Thank you again to _**XXSpade'sAce.**_ I hope that she will stick with me for a while!

_**Ok, the game is over! Don't bother looking for a song in this chapter. Get your FULL list sent to me in a PM ASAP. First one wins gift fic!**_

**Title: Come Over**

**Type: Drama/Romance**

**Rating: M. **

**Summary: Shawn is finally brave enough to make a move with Lassiter. Only to have Lassiter shoot him down. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Psych! Or any songs. :)**

**Chapter count: Idk yet, I'll let ya know.**

**Beta: (for the last 2 chapters) **_**XXSpade'sAce**_

_**Come Over.**_

_**Shawn's POV**_

Gus and I sat at our table of Blue's Diner waiting for our plump waitress, Hannah, to bring us our food. I had gone the classic route and ordered a burger with fries and a milkshake. Gus, on the other hand, had been risky and ordered the grilled ruben with extra Thousand Island dressing. The place was quiet for late afternoon, only five or six people. Most of the workers were stocking up for the evening's rush. The brightly colored jukebox sat warmly on the wall. It was playing a lineup of songs that Gus and I had argued over for almost twenty minutes. We finally agreed on a Jackson and Fleet Wood Mac mash up. They oddly went well together.

As much as I loved hanging out with Gus, I couldn't help wanting to be with my Lassiefrassy a tad bit more. I would have already been home by now if it had been up to me. Gus, however, the big clingy meany, insisted that we spend the day together. The whole day! We had already played mini-golf, drove go-carts, watched a movie, and went to Build a Bear Workshop. I made Lassie a teddy bear holding a rubber ducky, clad in a towel and a shower cap. It was his anniversary present. One amazing year today. He always said he wanted to shower with a bear, and now he could. He was going to love it!

I heard Gus sigh and grinned as he glanced at his watch for the third time within the last twenty seconds.

"Gus, Hannah is working as hard as she can. You'll have your ruben when it's done." I said, linking my fingers together.

He frowned. "It's almost four o clock, Shawn!"

"Okay. What, do you have a date or something?" I asked with a smile.

"No! I-I just have something to do." he remarked, looking down. He fiddled with his napkin.

"Gus? You're lying to me! What happened to the trust?"

He rolled his eyes. "You lie to me all the time!"

I shook my head. "Silly Gus, we are not talking about me, we are talking about you. Now spill the beans, man. Just let em fall on the floor. Hannah will sweep them up later." I said, giving him the look. Just then, Hannah arrived with our food. She set the plates down and grinned at us.

"What are y'all fighting about now?" She was a plump twenty-something southern gal with flaming red hair. Her cute little button nose was dusted with dark freckles, and her bright green eyes were hidden behind dark rimmed glasses. We always requested her when we came here. She was just too cute to pass up.

I offered her a bright, sly smile. "Gus here is keeping secrets." I shot him a half hearted glare.

"I am not!" he shot back.

Hannah shook her head. "Tsk-tsk. For shame, Gus, for shame. You shouldn't keep things from Shawn."

"It's for his own good." he muttered.

"Aha! You admit it." I smirked.

Gus groaned and glanced at his watch again. "Crap! Hannah can we get some to go boxes? We've got to run." he asked her.

She nodded. "Sure, be right back."

"What is your hurry?" I asked.

"I told you. I have something to do." he said, looking around.

"Here ya go, boys. Tip good or I'll spit in your food next time." Hannah said in a deep southern drawl. She winked at us and walked back into the kitchen. Gus chuckled and began packing our food into the black foam containers.

"That girl is something else." he muttered, standing. He shoved the boxes into my hands and headed for the door, leaving me no choice but to follow him. We stepped out into the slowly setting sun and made our way to Gus's blueberry.

"That she is, pal." I said, falling into the comfy seat. I was worn out from our super long play date. I really couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up to my Lassiecop. He always smelled so good and felt so warm. He was hypnotic, really. Every time he wrapped me in his arms, I'd be asleep in about five minutes. My big strong cuddle bunny.

Gus started the car and pulled onto the road. We sat in a comfortable silence as we made our way to Lassie's and my place.

"Buddy, I had tons of fun today. You know how much I love a day with my Gussypoo, but I am so tired. I just want to go home and take a long nap, wrapped around my handsome devil." I said, breaking the soundless ride.

He shot me a weird look. "Yeah." he said, returning his gaze to the road. He sounded almost guilty about something. _Maybe he feels bad about today,_ I wondered.

"Awwww! Gus, don't feel bad, dude! I had an awesome time. I'm just being a big ole baby." I said, patting his knee to comfort him. I hated when Gus got all guilty and stuff. Broke my heart.

He nodded. "I know, man, that's not why I'm upset." he said, pulling the car into my driveway. The house was dark and Lassie's car wasn't in its normal spot. My heart sank slightly.

"Dammit! Where is my boyfriend? It's our one year anniversary, why isn't he here with roses?" I asked, getting out of the car. Gus came and stood next to me.

"Maybe he is working late, and you hate flowers." he offered with a shrug. We began the short walk up the drive way. The solar lights that led the way were just starting to glow. Firebugs where dancing and twinkling all around. The magic, however, was lost to me, cause my guy wasn't here to enjoy it with me.

"That's not the point! And I guess you're right. Won't be taking that nap now, can't sleep without him anymore. Want to come in for a beer?" I asked huffily.

He nodded. "You're so whipped." he muttered, stepping onto the porch.

I jammed the key into the lock and turned it. "I know." I said with a small smile. I pushed open the door and got the shock of a lifetime. The lights blinked on and a giant "SURPRISE!" rang out from about a dozen mouths. I jumped and the keys in my hand fell to the floor. There were colorful balloons and streamers all around. The decorating was silly, whimsical, and perfect. There was a sea of smiling familiar faces. Buzz, Jules, my dad, the chief, other people from the station, and my Lassie. My wonderful, insane boytoy. He had this stunning smile on his face.

Gus grinned at me. "Happy anniversary, Shawn." He pulled me into a quick hug.

"You sneaky Gus. How long have you known?" I asked, pulling back.

He smirked in that cocky way he had when he managed to keep something from me. "About two weeks." he said, hitting his nose with his thumb.

I shook my head. "You sly dog!" I grinned, giving him a quick fist bump. Lassie walked over, so Gus went to chat up Jules. The others began to pick at the food and talk to each other. Lassie took me in his big, strong arms and gave me a quick peck.

"Happy anniversary, baby." he said with a smile.

"I love you. This is just...wow. Happy anniversary, my love. Can't believe it's been a year already. Seems like a week, but hey, time flies when you're having fun, right?"

He nodded. "I love you too, and I know what you mean." he said, walking me over to the table of food. It was fit for a king! There was sliced pineapple, churros, jerk chicken, and the most beautiful cake I'd ever seen.

"You had me a pineapple cake made, that is so cool!" I said like a giddy child on Christmas.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and chuckled. He kissed my ear lightly. "Thought you'd get a kick out of it." he said.

I spun around to face him. "I love it, I love all this, and I love you so very, very much." I said, kissing him softly.

"I'm glad. I love you too, darling. Why don't you eat something? Then we can open gifts." he said.

"Ok. I can't wait until you open your present. It's awesome!" I grinned, grabbing a plate. I loaded it full of all the goodies the poor thing could hold. We made our way to the table and sat down. I dug into my food right away. Gus not letting me eat all day had finally gotten to me. My stomach had threatened to go all Hannibal Lecter on my liver if it wasn't fed. I don't think stomachs have teeth, but why chance it?

"So, did you have a fun day with Guster?" Lassie asked. He wasn't eating.

"Mmhmm. W-why aren't you eating?" I said over a chunk of pineapple.

"I've been eating all day." he said, laughing.

My dad walked over and handed Lassie a small wrapped box. "Thank you, Sir." Lassie said in his 'I respect you and your son' voice. The man faces down bad guys with guns everyday with no fear, but my dad makes him tremble like a coward. It's adorable and weird.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Lassiter, you call me sir one more time, I'll kick your ass. The name's Henry." he said, plopping down into the chair next to us.

"Right." he said, shooting me a panicked look. I gave him a shrug.

"Happy anniversary, kid." my dad said, giving me a tiny smile.

"Thanks, Dad." I grinned. My dad had taken the news of my love of Lassie astonishingly well. He didn't even seem surprised. All he had said was, "Lassiter, huh? He is a keeper. Good for you, son. Don't fuck it up." He had been supportive all the way from day one. Sometimes I thought I didn't give him enough credit. He really was a good dad. He may have constantly given me a hard time, but when it came down to it, he was right there when I needed him.

I finished my plate and Lassie took it to the sink. So sweet, that one. He came back into the room and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, everyone, time to open the gifts, so please find a seat. Shawn, honey, come sit next to me on the couch." he said.

"Ohhhh, goodie." I said, grinning. I was next to him in a flash. Gus sat on the floor next us with a big smile on his face. He was thrilled when he found out about Lassie and I. He had always known how I felt about him, cause Gus was the one person I couldn't hide my emotions from. He read me like an open book. Damn him!

Jules stood and picked out a gift from the table where they had been put and passed it to Lassie. I pegged her right, by the way. She had happy-girl-screamed so loud when we told her that I still heard it from time to time when the wind blew. Lassie grabbed the card.

"Happy anniversary from Buzz, Francie, and Little Boy Cat. May your life together be full of many more anniversaries." he read out loud. He smiled at Buzz. He ripped open the paper, then opened the box carefully. He pulled out the coolest toaster in the history of the whole world. I snatched it away from Lassie.

"Dude, Buzz, how in the world did you get this?" I asked, hugging the bright green Psych toaster to me.

He gave me a shy smile. "I had it made. It toasts a pineapple into the bread too." he said.

I groaned. "That is so dope! Thanks, man, this is going to the office ASAP!" I said.

"You know that's right!" Gus said, giving me a fist bump.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Ok, time for the next one." Jules said, passing another gift to Lassie.

He took it and began to read the card. "Happy first year together, love Chief Vic." he quoted. He nodded at her, and opened the gift. The paper fell to the floor and Jules picked it up. Lassiter pulled out a spice rack and what I assumed was a cookbook.

"Quick Easy Meals for Two." I read to everyone. "Thanks, Chief, this will come in handy!" I said with a wink pointed at her. She gave me a nod back. I think she was the only one who had been really surprised about the two of us. She had just told us not to let it mess with our work and that she was happy for us.

"This one is from me!" Jules said, almost childlike in her excitement. Her big blue eyes sparkled with genuine joy as she passed us her gift. Lassie passed it to me and I had it open quickly.

"Three tickets to the Pineapple Con! No way, Jules! That is wicked." I said, giving her a high five. She giggled.

"I got three so you wouldn't have to choose between taking Lassiter or Gus." she said with a knowing smile.

"You, my dear, are an angel." I said.

"Thank you, Juliet." Gus said, giving her his 'you foxy thang' look.

She blushed. "You're welcome." she said to us, not taking her eyes off Gus. They would be together before the end of the year. I just knew it!

"Ok, I want Lassie to open mine now." I said, passing him the neatly wrapped bear. I bounced in my seat, waiting.

He took it and brushed his fingertips over the back of my hand. I jumped and he smirked. "Hope it's not another snow globe." he muttered, working on the paper.

"Nope. And you like that snow globe." I said, teasing lightly.

"Only because you gave it to me." He winked. He opened the box and busted out laughing. He pulled out the silly thing and held him up. Everyone chuckled lightly. Lassie kissed me softly.

"You're so goofy. What's his name?" he asked.

"I love you so much for asking, and it's Bubbles! Ask me where he is from!" I begged, bouncing again.

He shook his head. "Where is he from, Shawn?" he asked, letting me have my moment.

"Splash Mountain!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

We finished opening the rest of the gifts. Gus had gotten us matching bathrobes with our names on them. My dad gave us a fish carved from drift wood. Not the best thing to me, but Lassie seemed to really like it. I could see it now living on the dresser in our bedroom. Creepy, no?

The night was starting to fizzle out, and people were getting ready to head out. I couldn't wait to have Lassie all to myself. Not for naughty things. Honesty, I just wanted to sleep. The naughty time could wait. My Lassie stood up and clinked a fork on the side of a glass. The room went quite. He set the glass down, took my hand, and pulled me to my feet. I was about to ask if he needed help finding the marble he had clearly just lost when he fell down to one knee. The words got trapped in my throat and my tongue felt like it gained a bunch of weight. I heard a soft gasp come from somewhere in the room. I couldn't pin point it cause it was kind of starting to spin. I looked into Lassie's blue eyes, and they were brimming with tears. I felt my own eyes start to prick.

"S-Shawn. This last year with you has hands down been the best time in my whole life. You've brought life back into this house, and back into me. You made my life worth living again. You showed me that it was ok to laugh, love, and believe in people again. I know now that people don't always let you down in the end. I've never felt like this before about anyone, and I'm selfish. I don't want you to make anyone else feel like you make me feel, so Shawn Spencer, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he asked in a tear-stumbling voice.

I felt the tears rolling down my face. "H-holy c-crap. Y-y-yes." I choked out. I was in his arms so fast that I never saw him move. I held onto him, not ever wanting to let him go. Now, in a way, I never had to. He was mine forever. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. All mine. Everyone in the room cheered and verbalized their happiness. Lassie pulled out a fuzzy box and opened it. He pulled out the silver band and slid it onto my finger. He kissed me softly and slowly. My heart felt like it was going to pop, cause it was so full of love.

Gus grabbed me and hugged me to him. "Dude, you're getting married!" he shouted.

I nodded, tears still raining down my face. "D-did y-you know h-he was going t-to do this?" I asked.

"No! I would have told you to pack tissues." he said, passing me a napkin.

I blew my nose and dabbed my eyes. "Ok. So, you want to be my best man?" I asked with a smile.

He grinned "You know it, bro!"

I was wrong a year ago. This right here was the true moment I had been waiting for. I had everything I had everything I wanted, and I could not ask for more.

_The End._

**A/N:** *Sob* That is the end! Thank you so much for reading & reviewing. I know that was silly, romantic, and dare I say, sappy! Hope you liked it. Let me know! Once again, a hand for _**XXSpade'sAce.**_ Love you all so much!

**P.S. PM me your full list of songs! 1st one right wins the gift fic! Hurry hurry! Will post winner as soon as I have one!**


	6. And the winner is

**Contest Winner!**

And the winner of the Country Song Game is *Insert drum roll here*..._** Torchil**_ Yay! You have won the gift fic written by me. Not much of a prize, but hey you played the game. LOL Thank you to everyone who played, read, and reviewed. You've made it so much fun to tell this story. :) I love each and every one of you. 3

**Rules of the fic.**

Ok **Torchil.** I really only have two rules.

**One: **Must be a Shassie fic! Casue I just love them so much!

And...

**Two:** No killing of the peoples! I just simply can not happily write a Psych fic were one of the main peoples are/will dead/die. It's out of the question. I'd be crying the whole time and the story would be just awful. So yeah. :P

The rest my love is up to you. Go ahead and start thinking of your prompt. :P Congrads! Can't wait to see what you have in store for me.


End file.
